


infidelity

by yoosungisbabie (macaronsforchat)



Series: MysMe Angst Week 2020 [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/yoosungisbabie
Summary: When she shows up heartbroken at his door, what else can he do but let her in?
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Series: MysMe Angst Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024801
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	infidelity

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sacrifice / revenge / {grief}

Jumin lightly hummed to himself, trying to place the tune as he scanned his wine cooler for a selection that suited his mood.

His phone began to ring in his pocket, and he quickly pulled it out, seeing that it was Assistant Kang. He chose the bottle that had caught his eye as he stood and accepted the call. 

“Yes?” he answered, filing through the list of potential problems that she could be calling about. He set the bottle on the counter, moving towards the wine glasses. 

“Mr. Han, MC is on her way,” she said with a sigh, making Jumin pause for a moment. 

“On her way where?” he asked, confused as to what that information had to do with him. 

“To your home,” Jaehee replied. Jumin’s eyebrows furrowed together, and he lifted his arm, pulling his left sleeve just above his wrist to check his watch. 

“Why?” he wondered, stepping away from the counter and glancing at the front door. 

“I’m not sure, sir,” she huffed. “She simply asked me to send her a car so that she could visit you.” Jumin's mind shifted from his office at work to the RFA chatrooms. He mentally searched the logs, trying to identify any need for her to visit. 

“And you did so without question?” he wondered, walking over to the coffee table to straighten some files and grab his empty coffee cup.

“She sounded quite upset,” Jaehee spoke, prompting Jumin’s mind to shift once again. He tried to remember if there had been any changes in her pattern of speech or eating habits recently, but he couldn’t find anything that would’ve prompted her to become upset, much less to visit him.

Despite how he was trying to logically analyze the situation, hearing that she was in distress filled him with unease, and he found himself eagerly anticipating her arrival. 

“Did she mention why?” he wondered, placing his coffee cup in the sink and moving to grab a wine glass. He opted to prepare two, hoping that his guest would appreciate the choice of drink. It was strange that he’d already begun to think of ways to cheer her up when she hadn’t even arrived, and he wasn’t sure it would be a matter of his concern in the first place. 

“She didn’t, but she’ll be there momentarily to tell you herself,” Jaehee replied, making his eyes find the front door once more. Jumin ended the call, absentmindedly running a hand through his hair and looking around once more to make sure the space looked tidy. 

It was only minutes later that there was a brief knock on the door, the pattern consistent with that of his chief of security. He had just finished opening the bottle of wine, but he stepped away just as the man entered. 

“Good evening, sir,” he said. Jumin’s tried to peer around the chief to see her, but the man stood perfectly in the space between the door and the wall. 

“Ms. MC is here to see you. Should I let her in?” he asked. The question caught Jumin off guard for a moment, finding it nonsensical but quickly remembering that he was only doing his job. 

“Of course,” he nodded, straightening his shoulders as the chief stepped to the side and opened the door wider to reveal her standing there. 

It was obvious that she had been crying; her eyes were swollen and remained slightly red. Her cheeks were rosy as well, and the frown on her lips looked like it had been there for quite some time. 

“Hello,” he said softly, realizing that he’d simply stared at her instead of greeting her properly. He gave a parting nod to the chief, prompting him to close the door behind her and leaving them alone in silence. 

“Hi,” she spoke softly, her voice sounding hoarse. He couldn’t help his curiosity; there was a myriad of questions he wanted to ask, but he first focused on being a good host. 

“I was just about to enjoy a glass of wine. Would you care to join me?” he asked, gesturing towards the kitchen. She nodded, and he walked back over to the counter, pouring them both a glass while she watched. He motioned for her to take the glass as they both sat down, grasping his own and raising it slightly. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of…” he started, his voice quickly fading as he watched her tilt her head back and swallow the wine he’d poured in one gulp. He blinked at her, watching as she carefully placed the glass down on the counter. 

“It’s nothing,” she said firmly, not meeting his eyes. He studied her, wondering why she’d come all that way if she intended to remain quiet about what was upsetting her. He tried to discern an explanation from just her face as to why she would have visited him rather than someone else. 

“Do you need something from me?” he wondered. She sighed out slowly, tilting her head and staring at her hands as they rested on the counter. 

“I just…” she started, shaking her head at herself. “I just didn’t know who else to go to,” she said, making him wonder what he possessed that put him so high on her list. 

“I also knew you would probably have a bottle of wine on hand,” she said, ducking her head sheepishly. He couldn’t help but smile, a short, effortless laugh passing his lips.

“That much is true,” he said, hearing her snicker briefly. That small sound, accompanied by the slight smile she flashed him made his body feel delightfully weightless. It was a strange, warm feeling that he didn’t have a name for, but it made him realize that the stress he’d been feeling earlier in the evening had almost completely disappeared. It was hard to remember why he’d been worried in the first place, and he wondered if that relief had something to with the woman sitting next to him.

Her smile fell once more, making him notice that he’d subconsciously been smiling as well. She took a deep breath, pushing her hair behind her ears. 

“Okay. It’s not nothing,” she admitted, her words heading the return of his curiosity. She eyed him, an intense sadness lingering in her eyes. 

“My boyfriend cheated on me,” she said plainly, making him blink in surprise. 

“Oh,” he breathed quietly, watching her clench her fists together. 

“I’m just so angry and confused and just...angry,” she said through gritted teeth, her voice trembling just enough for him to notice.

“That seems like a logical response. He violated your trust,” Jumin said, watching her nod and look up at him. 

“He did,” she agreed. Her bottom lip trembled, and he guessed she was holding back tears. The sight made his jaw tighten, and his mind was full of a sudden aversion for a man he’d never met and never wished to meet. But as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he imagined how quickly he would be able to ruin that person’s life if he desired it. He felt his eyebrows furrowing when he realized he didn’t have a definitive answer of whether or not he _did_ desire to do such a thing. 

“Gosh,” she sighed harshly, sniffling and shaking her head. “I just wish I hadn’t been so willing to overlook the warning signs,” she said, watching him as he busied his hands with pouring her more wine. 

“Was his infidelity obvious to you?” he wondered. She let out a laugh despite the fact that he hadn’t made a joke, but it was so dry that he could safely assume the answer to his question. 

“Now that I look back, yes,” she said quietly, taking a sip from her glass. His eyes were on her hands as she twirled the glass until he heard her sniffle again, looking up to see her in tears. His heart lurched at the sight, making his lips part in surprise. 

“Are you alright?” he asked softly, watching a heavy tear fall from each eye and drop onto her cheeks. He pulled the purple handkerchief from his suit pocket, glad that he hadn’t dressed down since coming home from work. He offered it to her, and she hesitated for a moment before gently taking it in her hands and looking down at it.

“No,” she whispered, laughing a little. “But I’ll be fine,” she told him, using the handkerchief to blot the moisture from her cheeks. He pressed his lips into a tight line, trying to think of something that would make her feel better. 

“Is there some way I can help you?” he asked, hoping that talking about a solution would temporarily distract her from the problem. “You’ve come to me in this hour of despair, but I’m not sure what to offer you aside from more wine,” he said, feeling his eyebrows crease together as he gazed at her helplessly.

“More wine is always good,” she said with a short laugh, turning to look at him with watery eyes. He held her gaze, admiring the way her eyes shimmered pleasingly as she began to smile through her tears. 

“You’re really kind, Jumin,” she said softly, surprising him once more. He felt his eyebrows pull together as he considered her statement. 

“I’ve done nothing that could be considered kind,” he refuted, watching her roll her eyes. He kept studying her, observing the way she looked completely unconvinced. 

“You have, you just don’t want to believe you’re kind,” she shot back, a hint of teasing shining though in her tone of voice. He watched her quietly, wondering if she was right. 

There was no reason to be kind to her aside from the fact that she was a member of the RFA, but when he assigned that as the reason he felt protective over her and worried for her wellbeing, the conclusion didn’t seem to fit. He couldn’t understand why seeing tears in her eyes and on her soft cheeks sparked a strange, fuzzy feeling in his chest and a frown to appear on his lips. Imagining ever upsetting her in a similar as then felt like a shot through his heart. 

She shifted slightly, moving to the center of his vision. He’d been staring as he thought, and he’d forgotten to respond to what she’d said. 

“I find that it’s easy to be kind to you,” was what left his lips, an unsettling feeling of bashfulness falling over him. 

But his words made a smile spread across her face, a genuine, soft smile that reminded him of the wind blowing through the trees in his private garden on a spring day.

He made a note to himself to say more things to her that would prompt smiles of the same kind, but he wasn’t entirely sure why he’d gotten such a reaction. 

“Oh, Jumin,” she said suddenly, her smile dropping as she glanced at the clock on the wall. “It’s getting late,” she sighed, meeting his eyes again. He shook his head at the thought of her leaving so soon. 

“It’s no bother to me. I have some work to do, so I’ll be up for a while longer,” he told her. Her face twisted into an expression he hadn’t seen on her before, her lips pursing into a small pout.

“I hope you’re getting enough sleep. Have you eaten dinner?” she asked, tilting her head at him. He felt his mind go blank for a split second, his whole body seeming to reset at the concern and care in her eyes. 

Her personal life had been uprooted in the span of one afternoon, yet she was using her energy to worry about him. The thought baffled him. 

“I did,” he exhaled, nodding slowly and seeing her sigh in relief. He tried to refocus his mind, finding his fingers twitching slightly as his mind wondering what it would feel like to run his hands through her hair. 

He forced himself to deal with the problem at hand, remembering that she’d hinted at leaving so soon. 

“May I ask a personal question?” he spoke, drawing her gaze again. She nodded, smiling a little and handing his handkerchief back to him. He took it gently, seeing her tears already beginning to dry on the fabric. 

“Of course,” she said, lifting her glass of wine for another sip. He folded the square of fabric in his hands slowly, pulling his eyes away from hers. 

“Do you live with your significant other? Ah, forgive me. Your previous significant other,” he said, correctly himself and seeing her try to hide a wince. 

“I do,” she replied, her voice becoming small once more. “But I’m going to find somewhere else to stay for now.” She looked down at her hands, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“Oh, that won’t do,” he said to himself, watching her look up in confusion. 

“I’d be more than willing to allow you to stay here,” he said, making her eyes widen as she stared at him. “There’s a guest bedroom on this floor. Alternatively, the floor beneath this one would also be a suitable place for you to stay,” he told her, watching her press her lips together. It was almost surprising how quickly he was willing to offer his home to her. 

“I’d hate for you to spend your money at a time like this,” he added. He watched the thoughts spin in her head, her eyes wandering across the room as he waited. 

“Are you sure?” she asked, tracing the rim of her glass and glancing at him. He nodded once, but that only seemed to make her more conflicted. 

“Thank you,” she sighed after a moment, making him release the breath he’d been holding unknowingly.

“It’s the least I can do,” he smiled, watching her lean down to put her head in her hands. She let out a harsh sigh of relief, and the sound, though born from distress, made him glad that he was fortunate enough to be able to help her. 

His mind kept working, wanting to make sure she’d be at ease whilst staying there.

“In actuality, my bed would be the most comfortable if you’d prefer it,” he said, watching as she lifted her head slightly to peek at him with wide eyes. “I probably won’t sleep tonight now that I think about it, and it would be nice to be able to keep an eye on you,” he said, feeling his throat constrict after clamping his mouth shut. Something about what he’d said made him feel like hiding his face, but he quickly became distracted by hers. 

Her cheekbones were painted in a pretty red, and her lips parted in what he guessed was surprise as she stared back at him. The sight prompted a strange tingling sensation to pass through his body. 

“Are you alright? Your face has become red,” he said gently, watching as she turned away from him, clearing her throat and pressing a hand to her cheek. 

“Yeah, I just...have a headache from crying,” she answered. Her words had him out of his chair in seconds, moving to the cabinet that contained medicines to find the ibuprofen. He quickly brought it back to her, tasking himself with getting a glass of water for her next. 

“Thank you, Jumin. For everything,” she said behind him, making another effortless smile spread across his lips.

“There’s no need to thank me,” he replied, turning back to her with a full glass of water. He stepped over to her, holding it out to her and watching as she took it from him carefully. But as he let go, he noticed how her hand was trembling, causing the water to come dangerously close to spilling over. 

Jumin reached forward again quickly, placing both hands around the glass to steady her hold. He’d accidentally clasped his hand on top of hers, meeting her eyes quickly and wondering if she felt a fire raging at the point where their skin met as he did. 

He immediately felt the need to apologize. His heart was racing like he was guilty of something, but the way she was looking at him made him infinitely curious about the blossoming feeling in his chest was and how he could prolong it. 

“Sorry,” she said softly, beating him to the apology as they both lowered their hands to the counter and set the glass down. She wouldn’t meet his eyes again, her face still flushed as he took a deep breath to calm himself. The waves of emotion surging through him were strange and confusing, but he wanted to focus on her wellbeing while she was in front of him. 

“I’ll order some pajamas for your stay and leave you to attend to my work,” he spoke quietly. She met his gaze as he took a step back, absentmindedly loosening the tie around his neck. 

“I’ll be in my office if you need anything. Please make yourself at home,” he added, nodding politely to her as she finally cracked a small smile once more. 

“Thank you, Jumin. Really,” she said, her voice warm and pleasant. The thought of listening to her speak for hours on end almost completely erased any priorities from his mind, so he bowed slightly and left without another word. 

He walked to his office quickly, shaking his head at the way his heart continued to race even after many minutes had passed since he’d been in her presence. He silently blessed her beautiful mind for thinking of coming to him first but wished it had been under better circumstances. 

Despite the burning animosity he felt for anyone who could hurt such a gentle soul, Jumin couldn’t ebb the flow of happiness that raced through his veins knowing that she was safe in his care.

**Author's Note:**

> and that’s a wrap on mysme angst week 2020! thank you all so much for all your support! it means so so so much to me. 
> 
> i hope you all have a wonderful day, and look out for more from me in the future! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> [my mysme tumblr](https://yoosungisbabie.tumblr.com/) | [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/macaronsforchat) | [my paypal](https://paypal.me/macaronsforchat?locale.x=en_US)


End file.
